


Apricity

by heoniecombs



Series: Aura [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Lee Jooheon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two cuddly babies, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniecombs/pseuds/heoniecombs
Summary: Jooheon loves the feeling of the thin lace under his fingertips, against his thick thighs and his knees and his ankles, he could spend eternities just touching the pair of baby pink lace-y thigh socks Minhyuk gifted him.





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second os of the series, i apologise bc it's a bit short but very sweet, i promise!
> 
> the song for this fic is "Beautiful" by Bazzi.

Jooheon wears lingerie sometimes, it makes him feel pretty and delicate and it immediately puts him in his subspace.

Jooheon loves the feeling of the thin lace under his fingertips, against his thick thighs and his knees and his ankles, he could spend eternities just touching the pair of baby pink lace-y thigh socks Minhyuk gifted him.

There’s just one thing Jooheon loves more than his own hands running up and down his body: Minhyuk’s hands going up and down his body, especially when he's wearing his thigh highs. Every feeling and every sense is amplified, and Jooheon loves that, it makes him feel weak and powerless.

It’s a lazy and warm afternoon when they’re cuddling on their bed, a soft lo-fi playlist playing in the background and the white duvet half-covering them. Minhyuk’s mouth nibbling at Jooheon’s neck, leaving a scarlet mark while they younger boy softly whines

Jooheon is shivering when Minhyuk starts caressing his milky thighs, half covered by the rosy socks. Minhyuk pauses his hands on Jooheon's upper thighs, on the embroidered hem, exactly where the fabric ends and Jooheon’s soft skin is exposed. He lightly squeezes his flesh and then starts digging his fingernails in it, drawing a soft moan out of Jooheon’s agape lips.

Jooheon is melting under his boyfriend’s touch, his firm hands now holding his own above his head, their fingers entwined. Minhyuk leans down towards Jooheon, connecting their gleaming lips. It’s just a soft exchange of brief and airy kisses on the lips, Minhyuk never tired of how Jooheon’s mouth feels on his. Every time they kiss it almost feels like it’s their first time all over again.

Minhyuk’s thigh pressing between Jooheon’s sock-covered and thicker ones makes the younger grasp for air, but Minhyuk, who loves Jooheon’s little noises, decides to not give him what he wants. He continues to caress his soft sides instead, getting a low whine out of his boyfriend, which is quickly caught by Minhyuk’s lips.

“I love you so much, Honey.” Minhyuk tells Jooheon while holding his delicate chin between his index and thumb. Jooheon’s eyes sparkle with affection and love, their lips brushing, only a few millimeters apart; “I love you a lot too, Min”, he murmurs against his mouth before connecting their lips again.

Jooheon rests his right hand behind Minhyuk’s head, fingers running through his brown curls. They stay like this for a couple of minutes, just admiring each other’s familiar features in silence. Minhyuk’s hand moves from Jooheon’s chin to his neck, playing with the hair on his nape while he licks in his mouth, both of them drowning in the sensations.

When they pull apart, it’s late in the afternoon and the sunlight is hitting Jooheon’s nude body through the curtains, making it look like he’s made out of gold. Or honey. He looks so unreal and Minhyuk tells him so, one kiss on his forehead and two for his deep dimples.

Jooheon finds Minhyuk’s hands marks on him later, half-moons left by his nails, but feels at ease knowing that he’s his boyfriend propriety, a light blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y'all liked this! kudos and comments are very appreciated~


End file.
